


Witchers Deserve Nice Things Too

by jujukittychick



Series: Touch Me [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Slow To Update, Touch-Starved Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), Witchers deserve nice things, jaskier makes sure they get them, probably poly by the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Jaskier discovers how touch starved, and just generally mis-treated Geralt and his brothers are and decides that Witchers deserve nice things too*irregular updates*
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Touch Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201448
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53
Collections: 1 Million Words Pool Party





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts), [asphaltcowgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphaltcowgrrl/gifts).



> Inspired by several Geralt/Jaskier fics by @xxenjoy as well as who knows how many others. Also, I haven’t read the books or watched the series and I’ve only played through the first part of the third game a couple years ago. Literally everything I know comes from fanfic.
> 
> Definitely going to be jaskier/geralt, will probably end up jaskier/geralt/eskel/lambert. Tagged it as mature because it'll probably end up with sex at some point, but it's going to start out very soft at first
> 
> I know, I know, I started _another_ multi-chapter fic *facepalm* I'm sorry, guys

Jaskier didn’t know how long he’d been traveling with Geralt when he finally realized how averse to touching the Witcher actually was. A casual shoulder bump or hand placed on an arm received an automatic glare. Gods forbid that he receive a longer touch than that. But, being the observant, and stubborn, person that he is, Jaskier realized why Geralt had probably become that way. Everywhere they went, from small farmstead to bustling city and everywhere in between, when people weren’t running from the mere sight of him, they were throwing things or spitting at him. Few were dumb enough to try to actually fight him, but in crowded cities there were a few not-so-casual shoves as they’d pass through the market, but Geralt would merely grit his teeth and continue on.

Jaskier didn’t know what was worse, the obvious hurtful touches and actions, or the more subtle ones. He’d watched Geralt be turned away from brothels, the guards afraid he’d be violent with the prostitutes. The way that parents would hide their children as he passed. How merchants would refuse to take money directly from him for fear of touching him. The way that Geralt would always wind up at an empty table no matter how full a tavern was.

As tactile and affectionate as Jaskier was normally, and how well-loved (or at least lusted after) as he was wherever they went, it was a sobering shock to his system. It was no wonder Geralt didn’t want to be touched if he’d been suffering with that kind of behavior for decades, always expecting to either receive a hurtful touch or to be shunned completely.

Well, Jaskier was no coward, Geralt was a man, an extraordinary one, yes, but still a man, and he deserved to be treated just as well as anyone else.

Jaskier just had to convince  _ Geralt _ of that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier starts to enact his plan

It took a while for Jaskier to enact his plan to make Geralt accept nice things, mainly because Geralt was a suspicious bastard that didn’t trust anyone except Roach. Which actually gave him an idea of how to proceed - be nice to the horse and show that he can be trusted to be gentle and care for the things Geralt cared about, and in turn get Geralt to trust  _ him _ . 

Unsurprisingly, both Roach  _ and _ Geralt were suspicious when he volunteered to care for the moody beast...the four legged one, that is; the man shaped one still wouldn’t let him near when he was injured.

Pointing out that setting up camp would go much faster if Jaskier tended to Roach while Geralt went hunting and took care of the heavy lifting, Jaskier managed to make himself useful to his Witcher companion and unloaded their travel bags before he set about feeding and watering Roach while he got her saddle off and made sure she was brushed and combed until her coat was shining and free from the dust and debris from their travels.

If he just so happened to keep up a running commentary praising her for being so good as to allow him to take care of her, explaining how good she would feel after being cared for, petting her and carefully holding her mane and tail so he wouldn’t accidentally tug painfully at it while combing out burrs, well, hopefully, some of it might actually sink into a certain someone’s thick head.

When, several months later, Geralt didn’t automatically flinch away when Jaskier patted his back, he had to turn away to hide the joyous smile he couldn’t fight back. It might seem inconsequential to an outsider, but, to Jaskier, he felt like he’d once again trounced that foul lizard Valdo Marx in a bardic competition, so great was his pride in his accomplishment.

Slow and gentle was definitely the key to winning this particular battle. Geralt would never know what hit him.

**Author's Note:**

> I NOW HAVE PATREON AND YOUTUBE! Patreon [ here](https://www.patreon.com/jujukittychick). YouTube [here](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCYCO6a6lqLHu1a9yxk6yDsQ).
> 
> I NOW HAVE [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/mVud3tQGGB)! Come talk with me about my fanfics and other fic related things.
> 
> Want to see my plot bunnies for all the fandoms I write in? Want to leave a plot bunny for me? Come visit me at [Juju's Bunnies](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/)


End file.
